Conversations on a broom - Gespräche auf einem Besen
by Telda Lady Bittersweet
Summary: Ein Gespräch zwischen Kollegen auf einem Besen. Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der englischen Story, die die wunderbare Aurette geschrieben hat.


Anmerkung Telda: Dies ist eine autorisierte Übersetzung der Story Conversations on a broom der wunderbaren Aurette. Mir gefiel ihre Anmerkung in der Inhaltsangabe: Epilogue? I ripped mine out of the book so it doesn't exist anymore. (Epilog? Ich habe meinen aus dem Buch gerissen und also existiert er nicht mehr.)

 **Gespräche auf einem Besen**

Die beiden Auroren rannten so leise wie möglich die Treppen in dem alten Muggel-Lagerhaus hinauf, was bedeutete, dass einer überhaupt kein Geräusch machte und die andere polterte und schnaufte, als hätte sie Schwierigkeiten beim Atmen. Es konnte so schlimm nicht sein, oder sie hätte das Lachen nicht unterdrücken müssen. Der Vordere öffnete die Tür zum Dach und überprüfte die Umgebung, den Zauberstab in Bereitschaft. Er mochte die letzten Jahre auf die Abteilung Investigative Ermittlungen beschränkt gewesen sein, aber Instinkte, weit älter als seine Karriere bei den Auroren, meldeten sich mit Leichtigkeit zurück. Seiner Partnerin ein Signal gebend, lief er über das Dach bis zum Rand und zog seinen geschrumpften Besen aus der Tasche. Seine Partnerin folgte langsamer, eine Hand auf die Brust gepresst und mit der anderen an ihren Roben herumfingernd.

„Ich kann Ihnen gar nicht sagen, wie froh ich bin, dass ich diesen Wahnsinn hinter mir habe", knurrte er. „Ich glaube, das rangiert unter den verstörendsten Sachen, bei denen ich je das Unglück hatte Zeuge zu sein."

Seine Kollegin stieß ein hysterisches Kichern aus, das in ein volltönendes, musikalisches Lachen überging und mit einem „Autsch!" endete. „Ach, kommen Sie schon, Snape. Sie haben doch sicher zu Ihrer Zeit schlimmere Dinge gesehen?"

„Nicht dieser Art, das versichere ich Ihnen." Er schaute mit verengten Augen zu, wie sie die Taschen ihrer Robe umdrehte, jedoch nie die eine Hand von der Brust nahm.

„Was ist los, Granger?" Er benutzte seine Kommandostimme, die, die er jahrelang als Lehrer genutzt hatte und die immer Ergebnisse gebracht hatte. Er grinste, als ihr Kopf hochflog und sie instinktiv antwortete. Jedes Mal zog er eine kleine Befriedigung aus der Tatsache, dass er immer noch diese Macht über seine früheren Schüler hatte.

„Ich glaube, ich habe meinen Besen verloren, als ich den gestiefelten Kater gepackt habe", antwortete sie. Ihren Zauberstab auf die Tür richtend, durch die sie gekommen waren, rief sie: „Accio..." Weiter kam sie nicht, weil Snapes Hand ihren Arm herunterschlug.

„Dummkopf! Wir haben gerade neunzehn Muggel oblivatet, und Sie wollen einen billigen Standardbesen drei Treppen hoch fliegen lassen?" Er gestikulierte dorthin, wo sie noch immer ihre hübsch gerundete linke Brust umklammerte. „Ich meinte, was ist mit Ihrer...Anatomie los?"

„Ich habe einen Stiletto an die Brust bekommen. Wer konnte ahnen, dass Draco in Highheels so schnell rennen kann? Mir wird es gutgehen, nur atemlos und geprellt." Sie zog ihren Kragen zurück und schielte hinunter in ihren Ausschnitt. „Das wird morgen vermutlich höllisch aussehen."

„Wer wird das schon sehen außer Ihrem räudigen Kater? Ich gebe Ihnen eine Salbe gegen Prellungen, wenn wir im Ministerium zurück sind." Er wollte auf seinen Besen steigen und war erstaunt zu sehen, wie Granger den Weg zurücklief, den sie gekommen waren. „Wohin in drei Teufels Namen gehen Sie?"

„Meinen Besen holen, natürlich. Sie haben mir verboten, Magie zu benutzen, wie _in drei Teufels Namen_ sollte ich das also tun, ohne loszugehen und ihn zu holen?"

„Lassen Sie das. Das Ministerium kann deswegen selbst herkommen, wenn sie ihre Auslagen retten wollen. Jetzt hören Sie auf ein vollkommener Idiot zu sein und steigen Sie auf. Ich werde uns beide fliegen, das geht jedenfalls schneller, als wenn Sie fliegen und ich will nach diesem Abend nur noch nach Hause und mich _selbst_ oblivaten."

Snape grummelte wie üblich darüber, dass er sich nicht die Mühe hätte machen sollen zu überleben, wenn er zu dieser elenden Existenz verurteilt wäre, und Granger ignorierte, auch wie üblich, seine Worte vollkommen, während sie ziemlich unelegant vor ihm auf den Besen kletterte.

„Lassen Sie Ihre Beine nicht baumeln, Sie närrisches Weib, haken Sie sie hinter meine. Achtung!" Er stieß sich ab und sie stiegen in die Luft, und nachdem er die Richtung ihres Ziels eingeschlagen hatte, schaute er hinunter, um Granger dabei zu beobachten, wie sie mit der Wahl zwischen ihrem gewöhnlichen, beidhändigen Todesgriff um den Besenstiel oder einem einhändigen mit weißen Knöcheln kämpfte, damit sie sich weiter die Brust halten konnte. Er favorisierte Letzteres. Von seinem vorteilhaften Blickwinkel wurde ihre Brust gehoben und bildete eine hübsche Kurve am Ausschnitt. Nicht, dass er das je zugeben würde.

„Sie hätten ihm nur die Eier weg zu hexen brauchen, ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie es auf Muggelart tun und sich selbst auf ihn werfen mussten."

„Er wollte abhauen und uns war gesagt worden, ihn nicht zu verletzen. Ich habe wirklich gedacht, ich hätte den Vorteil beim Schuhwerk. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wie er in diesen Dingern so beweglich sein konnte. Ich glaube, das ist ziemlich unfair. Ich selbst kann darin kaum durch einen Raum laufen, ohne wenigstens drei Versuche, mich auf den Boden zu schmeißen. Und dann war da noch dieses Lederteil. Ich habe wirklich gedacht, seine Beinfreiheit wäre viel mehr eingeschränkt. Ich glaube ja, er hat Zauber benutzt. Ich werde ihn wohl fragen müssen, welchen, wenn er sich davon erholt hat, was auch immer der liebste Papi ihm dafür antut, ein erhabenes Mitglied des Zaubergamot beinahe gedemütigt zu haben."

„Hören Sie auf, Granger. Ich will nicht noch mehr Bilder dieser Art in meinem Kopf, als da schon sind. Warum wir zugestimmt haben zu versuchen, dieses Chaos zu vertuschen, werde ich nie verstehen und ich kann Ihnen versichern, Lucius kriegt morgen was zu hören."

„Also wirklich, Snape, wen sonst hätte er fragen sollen, der den Mund halten würde?"

„Wenn das das Kriterium war, warum hat er dann Sie gefragt, um Merlins Willen?"

„Er hat mich gefragt, weil er weiß, dass Rita Skeeter mir etwas schuldet und ich sie dazu bringen kann, über dieses Thema zu schweigen. Er hat Sie gefragt, weil Sie einer seiner wenigen Freunde sind und als Auroren haben wir die nötige Autorität. Absolut logisch. Ich verstehe nicht, warum Sie so viel knurren, ich hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr so viel Spaß!"

„Spaß? Das ist Ihre Vorstellung von Spaß? Alle Götter, Granger! Das war ein ganzer Raum voll der unanständigsten Muggel, die je hervorgebracht wurden, bezahlt dafür, dass sie ihn in der schockierendsten Art, die ich je gesehen habe, demütigen. Wir mussten da reinschleichen, den ganzen Raum lähmen, Sie wurden verletzt, als Sie versuchten, den angeberischen kleinen Scheißer zu fangen und haben dabei Ministeriumseigentum verloren und dann, nachdem wir den beschissenen kleinen Bastard mit einem Portschlüssel zu seinem Vater geschickt hatten, mussten wir neunzehn Muggel oblivaten. Neunzehn! Und das alles ist Ihre Idee davon, an einem Freitag Abend Spaß zu haben?"

„Nun, ich gebe zu, dass ich auf weitere Ausflüge zur Rettung von Malfoy, dem namhaften Kleinen, vor seinem Drang seine Schuldgefühle zu verarbeiten, durchaus verzichten kann. Aber Sie müssen zugeben, dass wir gut zusammengearbeitet haben und es zumindest ein bisschen aufregend war."

„Granger, wir haben die letzten vier Jahre gut zusammengearbeitet. Ich verstehe nicht, warum es so viel Leder beinhalten muss und – pfui Teufel! - Peitschengriffe an Stellen, an denen sie... Einfach. Nicht. Hingehören."

„Wirklich Snape. Man sollte doch meinen, dass ein Todesser zu sein Sie von Ihrer Prüderie geheilt hätte."

„Wie zum Teufel kommen Sie darauf?"

„Nun...Sie wissen schon...Die Orgien."

„Oh, nicht Sie auch noch. Ehrlich, Granger, warum glaubt jeder, dass Todesser alle nur hinter Rum, Unzucht und der Peitsche her waren? Sie waren eine terroristische Vereinigung, die nach der Weltherrschaft strebte. Wie kommt Oralsex in den natürlichen Modus Operandi?"

„Snape, Sie haben Unzucht gesagt! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich schockiert oder erregt sein soll", lachte sie. „Ich habe nicht gewusst, dass Sie ein Fan von Muggel-Punkrock waren. War das nicht ein Album der Sex Pistols? Oder haben Sie Churchill zitiert?"

„Gute Götter, nein, es waren The Pogues. Seien Sie nicht dämlich. Die Sex Pistols waren absolute Scheiße und außerdem lagen zwischen ihren Alben zehn Jahre."

„Oh, Sterne, Snape! Sie waren wirklich im Punk!" Granger lachte so heftig, dass sie sich die Augen mit dem Ärmel wischen musste.

„Und warum genau ist das so schockierend? Sie wussten, dass ich Halbblut bin. Und ich wurde nicht in meinen Vierzigern geboren, wissen Sie." Plötzlich getroffen, schnappte er nach ihr. „Hören Sie auf zu lachen, bevor Sie noch vom Besen fallen." Wie erwartet griff Granger plötzlich mit beiden Händen nach dem Besen und verspannte sich. Er fühlte sich tatsächlich schlecht, ihr Lachen war entzückend, er mochte nur die Art nicht, wie sie es immer schaffte, dass er sich alt fühlte.

Er arbeitete seit seiner 'wundersamen' Erholung, die durch seine sorgfältige Planung möglich wurde – hatten sie wirklich vergessen, dass er Tränkemeister war? - für das Ministerium. Es waren drei Jahre Kopfschmerzen und Verdauungsstörungen gewesen, während er von den Hohlköpfen um ihn herum fast geistig zerrüttet worden war, bevor Granger auftauchte. Zuerst war er sicher, sie würde ihn mit dem permanenten Auskotzen ihres im Ausland erworbenen Bücherwissens foltern. Oder noch schlimmer, über ordnungsgemäße Laborverfahren und ministeriellen Papierkram labern. Aber zu seinem geheimen Entzücken war die Granger, die in dem Labor neben seinem arbeitete, eine brillante, gelassene und intuitive Frau und es dauerte nicht lange, bevor er sich dabei ertappte, dass er Entschuldigungen suchte, um ihr Labor zu betreten und sie zu ihrer Meinung zu einem Punkt seiner Forschung zu befragen, die er absolut nicht brauchte.

In diesem letzten Jahr, das sie zusammen arbeiteten, hatte er mehr über sie nachgedacht, als es angemessen für eine Kollegin war, die zwanzig Jahre jünger war als er, und hatte mit seinen Gefühlen romantischen Interesses für sie gekämpft. Er war erbärmlich. Erbärmlich genug, ihren Besen in einem Moment des Wahnsinns aus ihrer Tasche zu ziehen und in die Mülltonne neben der Tür zu stopfen, als sie zum Ausgang aufs Dach liefen. Und nun ritt er mit ihrem Arsch zwischen seine Schenkel gezwängt und die Rundung ihrer rechten Brust presste sich an seinen Arm. Jämmerliche Glückseligkeit.

„Erregt?" fragte er in ihr Ohr, seine Stimme für maximalen Effekt senkend. Oh ja, ihre Worte waren an ihm nicht vorbeigegangen, tatsächlich hatten sie ihn ziemlich gefesselt.

Sein Gehirn wurde gefangen, als er sie in seinen Armen erschauern fühlte. In Wahrheit teilten sie nur einen Besen, aber es war beinahe, als hätte er sie willentlich in seinen Armen. _Sie war freiwillig auf den Besen gestiegen, oder? Habe ich das verursacht? Vielleicht hatte sie nur gefröstelt. Nein, es ist Sommer, Du Narr, da fröstelt man nicht, das habe ich ausgelöst. Yes!_ Sein Grinsen verging, als er bemerkte, wie dämlich er in seinem Kopf klang.

Sie lachte und er konnte nicht aufhören, seine Lippen zu kräuseln bei diesem Klang.

„Nun, Sie müssen zugeben, Sie böse Worte sagen zu hören, liegt außerhalb unserer üblichen Parameter. Und Unzucht, um Himmels Willen! So ein intimes Wort, finden Sie nicht? Ich meine, gewöhnlich macht man es, wenn man es braucht, aber Unzucht lässt einen entweder an Gesetzlichkeit oder hoffnungslos verworfene Dekadenz denken, meinen Sie nicht?"

„Was wissen Sie schon von hoffnungslos verworfener Dekadenz, Granger?"

„Nun, anscheinend mehr als ein hoffnungslos prüder Todesser. Ich hatte meine missgeleitete Jugend, Snape, versichere ich Ihnen."

„Ich bin nicht prüde. Nur weil die Art der Ausschweifungen in diesem Raum die Grenzen meiner Akzeptanz überschritt, macht mich das noch nicht prüde. Ausschweifungen haben ihre Berechtigung, ich bevorzuge nur andere Varianten, das ist alles." Die Libido rechtfertigte es und die Neugier plagte, er beugte sich vor und schnurrte eine weitere Frage in ihr Ohr.

„Wie missgeleitet könnte sie sein? Sie sind immer noch ein kleines Mädchen."

„Ach, Snape, ich bin nicht mehr nur ein Mädchen, eine Tatsache, von der ich aufgegeben habe, dass Sie sie bemerken. Jedenfalls, so aufreizend Ihre Neugier auch ist, werde ich meine Geheimnisse für mich behalten. Jedoch möchte ich Sie wissen lassen, dass es in der Tat...", an diesem Punkt lehnte sie sich vor und zurück, bis sie in seinen Armen _war_ , und schnurrte mit der sexiesten Stimme, die er je gehört hatte, „...Unzucht beinhaltete."

Natürlich war der Effekt elektrisierend und sein Körper reagierte vorhersehbar. Jede Verlegenheit, die er über ihre Nähe zu besagter Reaktion fühlen mochte, wurde durch die Tatsache gemildert, dass sie ganz offensichtlich besagten Effekt beabsichtigt hatte.

Er mühte sich, seine Stimme gleichmäßig zu halten.

„Ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass Sie so ein Weibsstück waren, Granger. Ist es das, was Sie mögen?"

Sie lachte ihr wundervolles Lachen und erwiderte: „Nein, eigentlich fand ich die Vorstellung davon viel netter als die Realität. Ich fand, das Vergnügen, das in dem Akt an sich lag, wurde vernichtet dadurch, wie unbequem es war. Vielleicht ist es deshalb, weil mir eine Prostata fehlt, wer weiß?"

Er betete sie an. Er verehrte die Art absolut, wie sie über diese Dinge in der gleichen Art sprechen konnte, als würde sie darüber diskutieren, welcher Säuregehalt nötig wäre, um ihren nächsten experimentellen Trank davon abzuhalten, den Kessel zu schmelzen.

Überwältigt von seinen eigenen Gefühlen und bemerkend, dass sich da ein Punkt ohne Umkehr ebenso schnell näherte wie der Park über die Straße vor dem Ministerium, zog er sich mental zurück.

„Also, vielleicht wäre es im Interesse der Professionalität das Beste, von der Diskussion solcher Sachen Abstand zu nehmen, solange wir in dieser ziemlich zweideutigen Position sind." Okay, vielleicht hatte er sich nicht so weit zurückgezogen. Man brauchte schließlich Hoffnung im Leben, oder?

Er landete im Park, ein Entenpärchen aufstörend, das nicht zu verstehen schien, dass es schlafen sollte. Er stieg schnell ab und hielt sie am Ellbogen fest, während sie das gleiche tat.

Nun standen sie einfach da und schauten hinüber zum Ministerium. Keiner von ihnen bewegte sich und es wurde schnell offensichtlich, dass keiner von ihnen wollte, dass der Abend endete.

„Und jetzt zu dem verdammten Papierkram", murmelte Snape, sich schließlich zu unbehaglich mit dem fühlend, was das Schweigen verursacht hatte.

„Also, wir könnten es interessanter machen", erwiderte Granger.

Snape wandte sich um und legte fragend den Kopf schief. Die beiden Enten watschelten ein wenig näher, als ob sie ebenso interessiert wären.

„Wir könnten unsere Berichte zusammen schreiben?" Sie sah mit diesem hoffnungsvollen Blick und der zwischen ihren Zähnen gefangenen Unterlippe so anbetungswürdig aus.

Die Enten wandten sich Snape zu.

 _Jetzt oder nie, alter Junge._ Er räusperte sich.

„Oder wir schreiben unsere Berichte bei ein paar Drinks bei mir...Hermione."

Sie strahlte ihn an und nahm seinen Arm mit ihren beiden schönen Händen.

„Das würde mir gefallen, Severus."

Er verzog eine Augenbraue, als er seinen Namen zum ersten Mal von ihr ausgesprochen hörte und schenkte ihr das zarteste Lächeln.

„Du gehst und holst die Formulare", bestimmte er, als sie aus dem Park traten. „Ich gehe rasch runter in mein Labor und hole Dir die Prellungssalbe."

„Oh, das wäre lieb. Aber ich warne Dich, ich beabsichtige, deren Anwendung für Dich zu einer dekadenten und ausschweifenden Erfahrung zu machen."

„Nun, ich denke, Unzucht ist vom Tisch, aber ich könnte zu Rum und vielleicht ein klein wenig Peitsche überredet werden."

Sie liefen zusammen in die Nacht, zwei Enten zurücklassend, die ihnen mit entischer Belustigung nachsahen.

 **\- Quack -**


End file.
